In the End, It Does Matter
by Lexus77
Summary: A Pegasus with a troubled past meets the mane six. Can they help him rid of his inner demons and live out his dream? Read and find out. May add OCs based on reviewers so please review


**Chapter 1 : In this Farewell**

**Lexus : Welcome to the 1****st**** chapter of this fanfic, it's centered around Chester Bennington's pony counterpart(have no idea why) so please bear with me if it gets somewhat confusing. Hyper Blitz belongs to kaciekk, the genius behind Linkin Pony.**

**Rainbow Dash : And if it gets out of hand quickly, I'm blaming you**

**Lexus : Of course...*gulp***

**Rainbow Dash : Disclaimed**

_Memories consume, like opening the wounds, I'm picking me apart again_

The pale yellow colored pegasus locked himself in his room, his "family" believing him to be okay if he had some solidarity for a while. Though this wasn't the case, Hyper Blitz was done...done with his wretched life. He tried to find escapes but couldn't find any way out of his misery

_You all assume, I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again_

He looked around, his eyes fixed on the broken glass and blood on the floor. Only a second later, he realized he had hurt himself...again. This was the third time this week. Every time he got lost in his train of thought about how hopeless his life was, he would snap back to reality, only to see himself one step closer to the edge

_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose 'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

He slowly gripped a piece of glass tighter and tighter, allowing his bloodied hooves to ooze more red fluid. "LEAVE ME ALONE!", Hyper screamed at the voice trying to comfort him. The feeling of being unable to escape conflicts every single day was starting to grip him. He had enough of this. And tonight he was going to end his confusion.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for and why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean_

Tears. Tears of self-pity flowed from his eyes. Was there any reason for a pony as miserable as he was to live? He wondered why he even bothered to try to fix his life. Every step that he made to get out of this pit of misery was always mistake to somepony else. He was an outcast.

_I don't know how I got this way; I know it's not alright_

His life, though short, felt like hell. How did he even got into this mess? Ignoring the voices outside his room, he tightened his grip on a piece of bloodstained glass. He knew he was far from tranquility but now he had found a cure.

_So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight_

"Done", he whispered to himself as the glass arced its way towards his abdomen. Every movement was in slow motion as it happened. He closed his eyes and braced for the final blow. The door busted open as glass met flesh. And then everything faded...

"Wake up! Please!" Hyper Blitz could hear a voice call out, a familiar voice but not the one from behind the door. He could hear the tone of desperation in the voice.

"Thank Celestia, you're awake", the voice said with a sigh of relief. Hyper Blitz was half awake by now and his eyes met another pony's eyes. Without giving a second to think, he looked at his abdomen where the glass would have been. Bracing for the revelation, he threw away the blanket that covered him.

Nothing.

It was all a dream. A nightmare to be exact. "Is something wrong?", the same voice asked with worry. He then returned back to reality.

It was a beautiful Thursday morning, almost a month after he had left his home in Manehattan, a decision he had never regretted...yet. He had moved into the Golden Oak Library at the insistence of Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle, a purple unicorn who lived in the Library with her assistant, a baby dragon named Spike. He had only arrived in Canterlot a week before, maybe it was a Monday evening when he fell right on top of Princess Celestia's chariot.

Finally, after almost a decade of pain and suffering, his luck had changed for the better. Celestia was more than sympathetic for the battered pegasus who had flown all the way from Manehattan without anypony to help him. He could barely plead for the Princess to help him. After he was cared for by the Princess for a whole week (much to the disgust of Blueblood), she directed him to Ponyville where he could make friends (just like a certain unicorn) and start a new life.

The day before yesterday, he waved goodbye to the Princess as he headed towards Ponyville by train. The train was halted mid-way due to an Ursa Major sleeping on the route. It took a whole day and a dozen or so royal guards to convince the gigantic beast to choose another place to doze off. Normally, he would have been absolutely bothered by it but since Celestia gifted him a quill, an inkpot and two books, he was able to while away the time writing some lyrics and some diary entries for the day.

He reached Ponyville in the evening and was given a warm welcome by a purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. She had met him a few days before when she heard from Celestia about an unexpected guest. She had suggested that as long as he was headed towards Ponyville, he should stay with her at the Golden Oak Library. After the welcome, the two headed towards the Library since it was late. He slept soundly that night (Thanks to Princess Luna), a bit too soundly for Twilight's liking but soundly nonetheless. He woke up and greeted the morning with a satisfying yawn. When was the last time he had ever slept that well? After a quick breakfast, Twilight decided that he should be given a tour around Ponyville.

Yesterday was a productive day; he met Twilight's closest friends, Applejack who worked at a farm, Rarity who was a designer, the excitable Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, a very "awesome" pegasus, Fluttershy, an animal whisperer and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a trio of fillies who were a bit too awe-struck by his flame tattoos near each of his hooves. The day would have been a lot better if Rainbow Dash didn't keep teasing that him and Twilight were lovers. He also had a chat ( a long chat ) with Princess Celestia who came from Canterlot to check up on him before spending the rest of the day, writing lyrics again inside his new room. After he wrote a few pages of lyrics, he decided to call it a day and went to hit the hay. Only to dream about the moment that haunted him the most.

"Are you okay?", Twilight asked, concern in her eyes. Hyper Blitz was unresponsive for 10 minutes after she had tried to wake him up. She had feared that he might have been locked in sleep forever or worse, dead. She definitely did not want to lose a friend, especially in her home.

"I'm alright", Hyper Blitz unconsciously replied as he got up

"Are you sure? Being totally unresponsive for 10 minutes sure doesn't indicate that you're alright", Twilight said, following the pegasus downstairs to where Spike was making breakfast.

"I was out for that long?", Hyper asked

Twilight nodded

"Well, it was a good thing you woke me up, don't you think so?"

"Yes, I wonder what made you to be like that"

"Me too", Hyper Blitz said, thinking about the moment when he tried to end his life, "I really wish I could erase my past", he thought

"Oh, so I guess you slept well seeing that you were up later than yesterday", Spike said as placed pancakes on a table

"Almost too well", Hyper Blitz joked as he took a bite out of a pancake

"What did you dream about? A nightmare?", Twilight asked after a few seconds of silence

"I rather not talk about it", Hyper Blitz faked a smile, continuing to eat the pancake, "This is really good", he told Spike

"Thanks", Spike replied

"Oh, I almost forgot", Twilight grabbed a piece of paper near her, "Did you write all these?"

"Yeah...I like to write lyrics to express myself", Hyper Blitz replied, finishing the pancake, "The words may be a bit harsh but it's how I feel"

"_...these wounds they will not heal,_

_Fear is how I fall,_

_Confusing what is real._

Is this really how you feel?", Twilight asked

"Mmm-hmm, but I'm really trying hard to let go of my anger, pain and every other negative emotions", Hyper Blitz smiled

"Well, I guess we all have some form of anger inside of us. It's good for you that you've found an outlet for all your anger", Twilight returned a smile before Spike burped a letter, "Oh, it's a letter from the princess"

"What's it say?", Spike eagerly asked

"My beloved student Twilight Sparkle,

I hope Hyper Blitz is getting better, I was very happy that you told me that he was able to make friends so soon. My sister and I would like to apologize if Hyper Blitz had some sort of nightmares last night, it was an unavoidable matter that prevented us for looking after him but we do promise that it will not happen again.

I will be visiting Ponyville next week so please tell Hyper Blitz about my arrival.

Your mentor Princess Celestia",

Twilight stared at Hyper Blitz, "Wow, two visits in two weeks, Princess Celestia must really care for you"

"Even I don't get why she's so caring for me. I'm just a runaway pony from Manehattan. It's not like I'm special or anything", Hyper Blitz said

"By the way, how did you get your cutie mark?", Twilight asked

"Oh, this?", Hyper Blitz looked at his cutie mark which was a musical note enclosed in a blue flame, "I got this after singing and screaming my throat out at a local singing competition"

"You're a singer? That must explain your habit of writing awesome lyrics. I would love to hear you sing them sometime", Twilight smiled

Hyper Blitz could have never been happier. No one had ever appreciated his love for music, not even his so called "family" back at Manehattan. All they ever cared was the prize; they only cared about the end. No matter how he would try to pretend to agree with them, deep down he knew that the journey's more important than the end or the start. He was crying in the inside, bawling to be exact. He tried his best to keep a straight face. This pony in front of him had barely known him for a week and here she was, already appreciating him and his work.

"S-Sure, okay", Hyper Blitz replied before running back to his room, laughing a bit.

"What's wrong with him?", Spike asked

"I haven't got the faintest idea but let's just leave him alone for now", Twilight said as she finished her breakfast.

Locking himself inside his room, Hyper Blitz broke in a small fit of laughter. No, not out of craziness but because of how accepted he was here in Ponyville.

_In these promises broken, deep below, each word gets lost in the echo,_

He thought about how he used to plead to his father to allow his to join a band or perform at some concerts. His father would always promise him that but would always break it later. After a few tries, realization dawned upon him. He was never going to get what he desired, every word of his father's promise faded away, never to return.

_One last lie I can see through, this time I'll finally let you go_

He wondered why he never walked away when all his family did was push him away from his dreams. But it didn't matter now. From the moment he set a hoof in Ponyville, he had finally let go of the broken promises made to him. He had nothing to worry about. Here, he was treated as everypony else would be. He was no longer an outcast.

"Hey, flame hooves, you there?", Rainbow Dash's voice was unmistakable, "You marefriend and the others are waiting for you"

"For the last time, I am not his marefriend", Twilight shouted as she knocked Rainbow Dash out of the way, "No offence, Hyper Blitz"

"None taken", Hyper Blitz said as he slowly stood up before sporting a smile, "So, where are we going?"

"You told me you were going sing sometime, right?", Twilight smirked

"Yeah..I told you that", Hyper Blitz felt uneasy at the question

"How about right now? Sooner's better than later", Rainbow Dash interfered

"R-Right now?", Hyper Blitz dreaded that answer

"Come on!", Rainbow Dash grabbed his hoof and darted out of the room, "You're trying to serenade the bookworm, I can see it"

"W-What? Serenade Twilight. Whoa, you got it all wrong, girl", Hyper Blitz said

"Wait, does that...? Are you trying to serenade me?", Rainbow Dash abruptly asked, dropping Hyper Blitz

"You? Look I didn't even...", Hyper Blitz could barely say before Pinkie Pie cut him off

"Hyper and Rainbow sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-...", she sang with Applejack joining in before Twilight bursted into the library

"Would you all please shut up?", Twilight demanded

"I thought you told us Hyper was serenading you", Pinkie happily said

"But then Rainbow Dash flew in and said...", Applejack tried to say before Twilight held a hoof to her mouth

"No pony's serenading anypony", Twilight sternly said

"Aww...I really wanted hear him sing", Rarity pretended to look sad

"M-Me too", Fluttershy said timidly

"Hyper Blitz is going to sing, right?", Twilight looked at Hyper Blitz who was tip-toeing his way towards the exit

"Yeah, sure!", Hyper Blitz laughed sheepishly

"Then, why are you standing there?", Rainbow Dash accused him jokingly

"I was um..just looking at that tree", Hyper Blitz lied

"Get over 'ere, mister", Applejack dragged him back

"Really, I was looking at that tree", Hyper Blitz said

"Yeah, right", Applejack let go of him

"But there's no microphones or sound systems, are there?", Hyper Blitz said

"No, silly, here they are", Pinkie giggled as she pulled a microphone and a speaker from her mane and threw them towards Hyper Blitz

"Thanks...I guess", Hyper Blitz said, trying to process how the heck she was able to pull that off.

"Go on", Twilight said

"Yes, sing, darling", Rarity added

"Here goes nothing", Hyper Blitz said before pulling out a piece of paper with lyrics on it,

"_Tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface;_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes,_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know I may end up failing too_

_But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you"_

Hyper Blitz closed his eyes for a second to get his emotions back to normal. He was always overfilled with anger or pain whenever he sang. This one was not different. The song "Numb" centered on his struggle to meet his family's desires but failing in the end and his eventual realization that he should be what he liked rather than what others want him to become. "What?", he asked when he saw his "audience" not even saying a word, "Come on, just tell me it was awful and we can move on"

"That...that...was...", Rainbow Dash was the first to speak, "AWESOME!"

As if on cue, the others began to praise the song and the raw emotion with which Hyper Blitz executed it.

"That was the most emotional song I've ever heard", Applejack said

"AWESOME!", Pinkie echoed Rainbow Dash

"I-I like it but could you sing it less angrily?", Fluttershy asked

"Sure", Hyper Blitz smirked

"That was simply amazing, darling", Rarity clapped

"Thanks", Hyper Blitz said

"Could you sing another one?", Spike suddenly asked

"Yes, sing another one", Twilight added

"Umm...okay...I guess I can do another one", Hyper Blitz nervously said before smiling a little. It was the first time, someone had asked him to sing for them and also the first time someone had praised his singing and his songs. It felt a bit weird that he was the center of wanted attention all of a sudden. Then it hit him.

He had officially said farewell to his old life.

"_I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it ...",_ he started to sing again, this time with tears in his eyes

**Lexus : Finish it**

**Rainbow Dash : Aww...I feel bad for Hyper Blitz**

**Charming Rhythm : Hi there, Lexus, Rainbow Dash, hope I'm on time**

**Rainbow Dash : On time? You missed the whole chapter**

**Charming Rhythm : Whoops, better luck next time**

**Lexus : And for those wondering what the songs featured here were, I'll tell you**

** 1. "Breaking the Habit"**

** 2. "Crawling"**

** 3. "Lost in the Echo"**

** 4. "Numb"**

** 5. "In the End"**


End file.
